Entre lobos e vampiros
by Lola Swan
Summary: Se passa após o abandono de Edward em Lua Nova, mas o que acontece depois muda totalmente. É uma fic poliamorosa entre: Bella/ lobos/ Jasper e Emmett. Eles vão ser só da Bella, não terá nada entre os meninos alem de amizade. Resumo dentro. " Nada é o que parece ser. Principalmente ela. "


**Aviso:**

Minha primeira fic por isso sem julgamentos! É polyamor então se não gosta não leia! Plágios não serão aceitos, suas mãos vão cair se você o fizer! O shipper e: Bella/ lobos/ Jasper e Emmett não haverá yaoi serão todos só da Bella ! E por fim declaro que infelizmente Crepúsculo não me pertence mas disso vocês já sabem !

 **Sinopse**

E se quando Bella foi abandonada na floresta por Edward e Sam a encontrasse não a levasse de volta a Charlie, e sim para a sua casa que dividia com os outros membros do bando?  
Depois de ser abandonada Bella esta catatônica e ninguém sabe o que fazer com ela. É quando Victória volta querendo vingança. Eles e mais dois Cullens, que voltam para ajudar, são obrigados a conviver com ela. Ambos, vampiros e lobos, começam a se encantar e se apaixonar por Bella.  
Com o passar do tempo, começam a perceber que Bella não é tão inocente e boba quanto pensavam, e que talvez esconda mais coisas do que imaginavam!

* * *

 _ **Prólogo** _

_No começo dos tempos os seres humanos viviam em um verdadeiro paraíso em sua tribo. Não existia apenas uma tribo, mas sim várias espalhados pelo mundo e durante muito tempo uma não sabia da existência da outra, porém era inevitável que em algum momento uma iria esbarrar na outra e quando isso aconteceu foi um desastre completo. As tribos passaram a ter inveja umas das outras, e foi ai que as guerras e disputas pela dominação começaram e posteriormente se espalharam como uma praga._  
 _O ser humano havia se tornado ambicioso por poder e não media esforços para consegui-lo. Os espíritos, responsáveis por cuidar da Terra e tudo nela, ficaram horrorizados e sem saber o que fazer, os humanos estavam se matando pouco à pouco e levando com eles a natureza sem nem ao menos perceberem isso. Em meio a todo esse caos e ainda sem uma solução, os espíritos começaram a observar duas tribos vizinhas, mais distante das outras, que embora fossem muito diferentes em aparência e costumes tinham tamanho respeito, cumplicidade, lealdade e confiança uma pela outra que era quase como se suas diferenças sumissem e elas virassem uma só tribo. Elas viviam em completa paz e harmonia, era quase um paraíso na Terra novamente. Os espíritos ficaram fascinados com essas tribos, e viram nelas a solução dos seus problemas._  
 _Eles proporão uma troca com as pessoas de ambas as tribos. Elas deixariam de serem simples humanas, ganhando habilidades respectivas a seus costumes além da imortalidade e em troca elas teriam que ajudar os humanos mostrando-lhes o caminho da paz e união novamente. As tribos aceitaram a troca. Na primeira tribo as pessoas cultuavam fortemente o corpo e mente, valorizando sempre seus atributos físicos e talentos naturais por isso ganharam rapidez, força e beleza sobre humanas e aqueles que antes possuíam algum tipo de talento tiveram eles aprimorados e aumentados, transformando-os em verdadeiros dons, por exemplo se antes alguém era bom com as plantas agora poderia controla-las de todos os jeitos e formas, com suas capacidades eles se tornaram quase invencíveis. No entanto, como nada na vida é perfeito haveria duas consequências: a primeira era que com seus novos corpos eles precisariam de muita energia vital, mais do que o seu corpo fornecia, porque mesmo fortalecido e aprimorado ele ainda continuava humano em sua essência e tal não supria toda a energia necessária, e também passaria a rejeitar comida, pois esta não possuía a energia vital de que precisavam; eles teriam que se alimentar de sangue animal, esta era a única fonte de energia vital suficiente para nutrir seus corpos, e aqueles com dons teriam de se alimentar mais, pois utilizariam mais energia. Então quando com fome seus olhos ficariam mais escuros do que o normal e escureceriam conforme o tamanho de sua fome, e quando saciados este retornaria a sua cor normal, além disso seus dentes e unhas ficariam extremamente cortantes para poderem caçar com mais facilidade. A segunda era que não conseguiriam dormir por mais de três horas e só se estivessem extremamente cansados ou algo parecido que os esgotasse completamente, isso era devido a quantidade de energia que agora corria dentro deles fazendo seus corpos ficarem sempre em hiper atividade não conseguindo relaxar completamente._  
 _A segunda tribo tinha caçadores excepcionais, que trabalhavam no seu melhor em grupo. Eles cultuavam muito os animais, sendo os lobos os seus preferidos; então a essa tribo foi dado o poder de se transformar em somente um animal, o qual a tribo escolheu os lobos. Em sua forma lupina eles eram tão fortes e rápidos quanto a primeira tribo, seus dentes e garras eram extremamente afiados capazes de cortar qualquer coisa com facilidade e como agiam tão bem em grupo, isso só foi intensificado com o dom de compartilhar a mente na sua forma de lobo, ou seja, um era capaz de ler a mente do outro se assim quisessem, mas eles também tiveram seu preço a pagar. A primeira transformação seria extremamente dolorosa, mais do que qualquer dor que tivessem na vida, lhes pareceria que jogaram lava pura em seus corpos corroendo tudo. Tal dor os faria agonizar e ficar desacordados por uns 3 dias até se acostumarem a nova forma. Ela nunca iria passar totalmente, mas eventualmente iria amenizar e se tornar suportável ao ponto de parecer uma leve ardência._  
 _E então à partir daquele dia, as pessoas da primeira tribo ficaram conhecidas como vampiros e as da segunda tribo como metamorfos. Elas depois de já transformadas e acostumadas a sua nova forma partiram para cumprir a sua parte da troca, a qual cumpriram com bastante êxito, o que não foi nada fácil, mas aos poucos conseguiram fazer com que uma tribo respeitasse e ajudasse a outra até mesmo a eles, que no começo causaram muitas desconfianças e sofreram muitas traições, afinal as pessoas tinham medo do desconhecido, porém eles conseguiram conquistar a confiança e respeito de todos, e passaram a viver em harmonia novamente. Os espíritos ficaram imensamente felizes e satisfeitos com a volta da paz, e por isso resolveram dar um presente as tribos. Elas agora teriam a capacidade de reconhecer sua alma gêmea. Seu cheiro iria parecer a elas a coisa mais deliciosa que já cheiraram em toda sua vida, ele seria tentador e sedutor ao mesmo tempo, e os atrairia instantaneamente criando uma compulsão irresistível por encontrar seu dono, mas somente se olhassem diretamente nos olhos uns dos outros e que a conexão de suas almas seria reconhecida; ela seria como se nada no mundo mas aquela pessoa importasse, seu mundo a partir daquele momento giraria ao redor daquela pessoa, eles ficariam hipnotizados por alguns minutos mas depois conseguiriam recobrar a consciência. Não sentiriam amor de imediato, pois isso teria que ser conquistado com o tempo e nem teriam a obrigação de virarem amantes se não quisessem, mas sentiriam uma forte e inegável atração física e uma necessidade de estar perto incontrolável além de um puxão em seus peitos em direção as suas almas gêmeas, que doeria se estivessem longe deles. Aqueles companheiros que eram humanos sentiriam o puxão em seus peitos em direção a eles, só não tão forte, e se assim desejassem poderiam virar o que seu companheiro era, bastava aceitar a mesma troca com os espíritos que eles fizeram. Apesar de ser a mesma coisa as tribos deram nomes diferentes a suas almas gêmeas, a primeira tribo os chamou de companheiros, por eles serem exatamente isso a vida inteira; já a segunda tribo os chamou de imprintis, devido a forte primeira impressão que causavam neles._  
 _Claro o presente ao mesmo tempo que trouxe alegria também trouxe tristeza, muitos relacionamentos foram destruídos, mas muitos foram construídos. Por um tempo tristeza e alegria guerrearam no mundo, porém eventualmente tudo se acertou e a paz e amor reinaram no mundo como nunca antes tinha se visto. O mundo virou muito mais que um paraíso, nessa época perfeito não o descreveria. Mas infelizmente nada na vida é perfeito, e um dia uma desgraça aconteceu; uma tão grande e grave que alterou o mundo profundamente, trazendo dor e tristeza incalculáveis. Um vampiro acabou por ingerir sangue humano por acidente. Depois de beber o sangue o vampiro ficou em uma espécie de frenesi, enlouquecendo totalmente não sendo mais responsável pelos seus atos, ele não era mais o mesmo e começou a matar cada vez mais seres humanos além de arrastar outros vampiros pra mesma vida._  
 _Os metamorfos estavam com medo dos vampiros, eles já não os reconheciam mais, tinham virado monstros cruéis e impiedosos. E o medo é uma emoção poderosa, que nos impulsiona a fazer coisas que normalmente não faríamos ou pelo menos não gostaríamos de fazer. Uma guerra se instalou entre metamorfos e vampiros. Milhares morreram entre humanos, vampiros e metamorfos. O mundo estava um caos completo, vendo isso os espíritos resolveram tomar uma providência._  
 _Eles lançaram uma maldição. A partir daquele dia em diante, todo e qualquer vampiro que se alimentar de sangue humano irá ter um veneno extremamente letal e corrosivo correndo por suas veias. Este veneno durante 3 dias irá agir em seus corpos matando-os com a mesma dor que antes cabia aos metamorfos, e que agora cabe somente aos vampiros. Quando eles voltarem a si já serão cadáveres ambulantes que não terão mais nenhum resquício de humanidade, pois sua alma será tomada e seu corpo estará destinado a vagar eternamente pela Terra, até que sejam mortos pelo fogo, pois esta será a única forma de morte para que assim se purifiquem dos pecados cometidos, ou que volte a se alimentar de animais. Também teriam diferenças físicas visíveis que os marcariam como diferentes; eles teriam a pele fria e dura como mármore e extremamente translúcida o que fará com que brilhem no sol como diamantes, seus olhos transmitiriam somente a cor do sangue de suas vítimas, nunca mais poderiam dormir nem ao menos por um segundo, nunca lhes seria dada a dádiva de descansar a mente, pois esta seria extremamente hiperativa nunca descansando e por fim os metamorfos antes seus irmãos agora seriam seus inimigos mortais, capazes de se odiarem somente pelo cheiro, eles seriam responsáveis por caça-los e mata-los juntamente com os vampiros que se alimentavam de sangue animal._  
 _Os vampiros que se alimentavam de sangue humano ficaram furiosos por serem párias da sociedade, e por isso resolveram se vingar de todos. Eles descobriram um jeito de transformar seres humanos em vampiros. Se quando mordessem um ser humano e injetassem a quantidade certa de seu veneno eles se transformariam em vampiros, mas não qualquer vampiros. Percebeu-se que assim que acordavam para a nova vida até após 1 ano de transformados eles eram mais fortes, rápidos, ferozes e sedentos por sangue do que eles jamais foram, e ao final desse ano esses efeitos passavam e eles ficavam igual a um vampiro normal. E assim surgiram os chamados recém nascidos._  
 _Os metamorfos começaram a chamar os vampiros que se alimentavam de sangue humano de frios não só por suas peles serem frias mas também eles o serem, além de diferencia-los dos que se alimentavam de animais e esses começaram a chamar os metamorfos de lobos._  
 _Os seres humanos com medo começaram a sair de suas tribos e a não falar sobre lobos ou vampiros a seus descendentes, eles queriam e achavam que se não falassem, vivessem longe e esquecessem deles seria melhor. E assim foi feito; com o passar do tempo e gerações os humanos esqueceram desse mundo sobrenatural e passaram a achar que não se passavam de histórias bobas de terror._  
 _Os frios começaram a se esconder e vagar pelo mundo a fora, somente os lobos permaneceram com sua tribo, pois até mesmo os vampiros começaram a sair em busca de outra vida além da tribo._  
 _Então foi assim que o que antes era paz e união se transformou em ódio e rancor, e aqueles que um dia foram irmãos viraram inimigos mortais._

* * *

Bem esse capitulo serviu só pra vocês entenderem por que os lobos e os Cullens são amigos e também por que eles são diferentes e se não ficou claro sim os meninos de La Push são transmorfos já quando a Bella chega a cidade! Qualquer outra duvida me perguntem nos comentários ou por mensagem! Bjs!


End file.
